Circunstancias
by Yunmoon
Summary: Gareki piensa que si las circunstancias fueran un poco diferentes Nai no estaría con él. Shonen-ai. GarekiXNai


**Disclaimer: **Karneval y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a Touya Mikanagi.

**Raiting: **K

**Pareja: **Gareki/Nai

**Summari: **Gareki piensa que si las circunstancias fueran un poco diferentes Nai no estaría con él.

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Circunstancias**

**Capítulo único**

**::**

**.**

* * *

Cuando Nai le habla o le sonríe, Gareki siempre piensa que está en el lugar correcto. Es sencillo imaginarse que sin él Nai no estaría donde está ahora, también es aceptable pensar que Nai lo necesita, después de todo el pequeño no es más que un animal que se basa en instintos y es obvio que los instintos de ese pequeño lo han llevado a él. Gareki comprende que Nai no sólo lo necesita, Nai lo busca.

Pero cuando Karoku está de por medio, es obvio que Gareki se siente excluido y un poco perdido. Es más, es obvio que Gareki desee estar lejos de los dos y volver a las tierras de Karasuna, donde no había nada que le importara, nada más que devolver el favor a las personas que le dieron la mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pese a sus pensamientos Gareki se muerde la lengua, ignora a los dos y sus sonrisas mezcladas y se va, porque Nai no lo nota y él no soporta la idea de ser el segundo ahora. Siempre fue el primero, donde fuera siempre era el primero, aunque sea para Nai, pero para él eso le bastaba mucho. Pero ahora que Karoku estaba… ¿Dónde quedaba él?

En ningún lado, probablemente. Nai y Karoku siempre vivieron solos y felices, sin Gareki. Es en momentos como esos que para Gareki es obvio pensar que él no es precisamente el elegido, es más el instinto de supervivencia de Nai, su salvavidas en su momento de necesidad.

No es que se sienta utilizado, sólo un poco abandonado.

Ya ni siquiera se molesta por disimular, es obvio que Yogi lo ha notado y que Tsukumo está preocupada por él, pero para Gareki da lo mismo, porque si Nai no lo nota, significa que está haciendo mal su trabajo. Significa que Nai ya no lo ve y tampoco lo necesita. Es duro, porque Gareki llegó a pensar que su lugar era al lado de Nai, sólo que en sus planes Karoku nunca aparecía y por ello ahora nada cuadra como debería de cuadrar.

Llegando a esa conclusión, Gareki se da cuenta que Circus ya no se siente tan correcto y Nai tampoco tan cercano, simplemente se siente un extraño entre toda esa gente que sonríe y se divierte. Pero Gareki no participara, porque lo único que lo motivaba ya no lo mira, ya no lo busca y ya no lo necesita.

¿Egoísmo? Puede ser, Gareki siempre fue bastante egoísta con las cosas que más le gustaban, solo que no puede creer que su egoísmo también se aplique con un ser humano. Pero no es su culpa, toda la culpa es de Nai, por hacerlo sentir seguro y correcto.

No duda en dar la vuelta cuando Nai le sonríe a Karuko mientras le cuenta sobre su primera experiencia en Karasuna, no quiere escuchar esa experiencia dirigirse a otra persona. No quiere saber que Karuko pronto sabrá todo sobre lo que Nai y él pasaron juntos, porque se enojara más de lo que ya está y no quiere desquitarse con nadie. Y Yogi ya no es una opción desde que se deja molestar porque se ha dado cuenta de su estado mental.

Sí, lamentablemente su estado mental era una porquería en ese momento.

Mientras se va sin que Nai lo note (demasiado absorto en ver a su querido Karoku) Gareki se da cuenta que, en un principio, él realmente no era importante para Nai, lo ayudó y todo, pero nada más, de cualquier forma, Gareki tampoco había pensado en llegar al extremo de considerar a Nai importante. Sólo que las cosas le salieron un poco mal y ahora está muy enfadado por algo que realmente no le debería de importar.

Si las circunstancias no hubieran llevado a Nai a manos de esa mujer de Kafka, entonces, en primer lugar, ellos no se hubieran conocido. Duele darse cuenta que Nai y él realmente no tienen nada similar, Gareki era un ladrón y Nai un niño perdido en busca de la única persona que le entendía. Es, en ese momento, que Gareki nota que está bien si ese animal lo deja y se queda con Karoku, después de todo él no es puro.

Mancharía la inocencia y pureza que rodea a Nai.

Pensar en eso le produce más insatisfacción de la que creyó podría sentir, todo su trabajo, todo lo que hizo y deshizo… nada valía si Nai ya no estaba presente. Todo su tiempo había sido malgastado, porque ahora que Karoku estaba presente realmente… ¿En qué lugar quedaba él?

-¡Gareki-kun! –Gareki se detiene, volteo el rostro y cuando ve a Tsukumo sigue su camino. –Espera por favor.

Probablemente debería detenerse, pero no quiere, Gareki entiende lo que Tsukumo siente por él en ese momento, pero no quiere la compasión, realmente no lo quiere. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo del asunto, incluso lo que aún no entendía.

-Gareki-kun… por favor yo…

-Lo siento, quedé con ese cuatro ojos de ir a hablar sobre el instituto.

-Ah… Bien… uhm… -Tsukumo gira el rostro, nerviosa. –A mí… me gustaría que no se te olvidara que Nai… te quiere.

Esto era lo peor, que Tsukumo se lo dijera significaba que debía de verse totalmente patético, lo odiaba, pero no pudo evitar pensar que ella mentía, después de Karoku no había forma que Nai lo considerara importante.

-… Nos vemos después.

Se da la vuelta y sigue con su camino y sus pensamientos.

No, las circunstancias fueron las causantes de volverlo importante ante los ojos de Nai, por eso ahora era imposible, las circunstancias habían cambiado una vez más, Nai ya no estaba solo. Por eso era obvio que ya no era importante para Nai, no cuando Karoku está ahora.

Continua con su camino hasta que se detiene al doblar una esquina, se apoya contra la pared y piensa y piensa y Gareki llega a la conclusión que quiere irse, si este lugar ya no es su hogar, entonces ya no hay forma de querer seguir con todo ese embrollo. Pero también acepta que la sola idea de que Nai salga herido y él no estuviera para evitarlo le enferma, le enferma tanto que ese pequeño y tonto animal le importe tanto.

Para empezar, ¿por qué le importa tanto?

No hay forma, no lo entiende, sinceramente está confundido.

Nai es todo lo que él pensó debería tener la pureza y la inocencia, de eso no hay duda. Nai es torpe, es natural y es sincero, nunca miente y cuando esconde el dolor no lo hace por mal, simplemente que nunca aprendió de esos sentimientos oprimentes y ahora que los experimenta no sabe cómo expresarlos. Por eso Nai es tan natural, porque si siente dolor, físico como emocional llora, no caya las lágrimas, expulsa todo y dice claramente lo que le hace daño.

(Como aquella vez, cuando le dijo que no lo necesitaba y luego le confesó que todo se debía a Karoku y él miedo que tenía al verlo romperse. Esa vez Gareki experimento por primera vez un dolor extraño que se repitió un montón de veces después… siempre por Nai).

Puede que esa pureza extraña, esa ingenuidad estúpida y esa sinceridad abrumadora fueran las causantes de que Gareki realmente deseara estar ahí, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo. Pero ahora que Nai parece ya no necesitarlo no está seguro de si lo correcto es seguir ahí o marcharse.

Sin embargo, Gareki siente que la idea de marcharse es… dolorosa.

Karasuna ya no tiene nada para él, todo fue saldado, todo fue terminado. Nada quedaba ahí que lo necesitara. Circus tenía a Nai, pero al igual que en Karasuna, Nai tampoco parece necesitarlo ahora.

Y esa verdad quema, Gareki siente que terminara consumido y por eso mismo desea irse.

Tiene que hacerlo.

Cuando llega con Hirato lo primero que sale de su boca es algo sin sentido e impulsivo, hablando por él sus sentimientos confrontados y tal vez algo de envidia y celos.

-Quiero irme de Circus…

Cuando sale de su boca se odia un poco, pero no importa, porque aunque se odie es la verdad, realmente quiere marcharse aunque en ese momento no esté pensando con todos sus sentidos. Pero esto lo sobre pasa y Gareki siempre odio ese sentimiento.

-Lo sé, quieres volver al instituto, estoy arreglan-…

-No, no me entiendes. No quiero volver a ese lugar, ni quiero seguir en este lugar, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

Hirato parece sorprendido pero eso no le importa, simplemente quiere irse y que esos sentimiento dejen de oprimirlo y hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable. Realmente no sabe cómo enfrentar las cosas ahora, porque se siente débil y él realmente lo odia, odia a Nai por hacerlo sentir así, siempre.

-No te entiendo… -dijo sincero y sin rodeos Hirato, mirándolo con las gafas ligeramente caídas.

-No quiero seguir con esto, devuélvanme a Karasuna o a donde sea… pero no quiero estar involucrado más con esto, ni contigo, ni con esta nave, ni con Circus…

-¿Y qué hay de Nai? ¿También lo piensas abandonar?

-Principalmente… no quiero estar involucrado más con él… estoy… estoy harto de esto. Simplemente quiero volver a la normalidad.

Hirato se ajusta las gafas y luego, muchos segundos después, sonríe con tranquilidad, Gareki no sabe hacia quien va dirigida tanta amabilidad, pero algo le dice que no le pertenece, Hirato nunca ha sido amable, por alguna razón tiene una manía para molestarle que le hace rabiar al instante.

-Bien… lo entiendo. Voy a arreglar eso pero… ¿Podrías hablar con Nai antes que muera en llanto?

Gareki gira violentamente cundo escucha el primer sollozo, lo ve, pequeño y tembloroso, frente a la puerta entreabierta y no puede evitar odiarse más, mucho más, porque no era su intención provocarle dolor, nunca lo ha sido y dista que llegue a desear hacerlo sentir mal, lo ha cuidado todo este tiempo, ha intento evitarlo el sufrimiento. Porque Nai hizo lo mismo con él, le ayudó con sus penas y lo poco que Gareki podía hacer era evitárselas.

-Nai…

-Ugh… ¡Waaah!

Y con eso sale corriendo, y Gareki se queda quieto porque no siente merecer seguirlo, no cuando ha pensado en dejarlo, Nai debe de acostumbrarse a estar separados. Ya no pueden depender más el uno del otro, Nai tiene a Karoku ahora y Gareki…

Gareki siempre se ha tenido a sí mismo y eso no cambiaría nunca. Las circunstancias volvieron a cambiar y ahora, por alguna razón, siente que puede seguir dependiendo sólo de sí mismo… y eso le asusta un poco.

¿Tan corto es el sentimiento que tiene por Nai? ¿Realmente vale tan poco como para dejarlo ir?

Pero no se mueve… porque ahora siente que Nai está un poco prohibido, después de todo ha declarado que lo quiere dejar, ir por él, ahora, sería fatídico, porque Gareki sabe que si mira a Nai llorar no podrá dejarlo.

Porque Gareki, con su poca honestidad, acepta que quiere a Nai, lo quiere más que como un amigo, lo quiere más que como hermano. Simplemente lo quiere (tal vez ama, pero no es tan honesto) y por ello está aceptando morderse la lengua y dejar que la bilis se le suba con tal de no correr.

(Hoy Gareki sabe que perderá su todo con Nai, su relación, su cariño y, si tiene suerte, los sentimientos que comenzaron a despertar dentro de él. Pero también sabe que perderá parte de su vida y mucho de su bien estar. Sólo que no lo aceptará tan fácilmente).

-¿No irás por él?

-No tiene caso… Nai no me necesita… es mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Es triste. –Comienza Hirato, mirándolo sin mirar, Gareki se siente extraño. –Eres joven, y piensas que las cosas serían mejor sin ti. Ciertamente, pensar que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes Nai no estaría a tu lado, es un pensamiento inútil, como podrían ser las cosas sólo tú te lo puedes imaginar, pero así como ves ahora, es así como está.

Las palabras liberaron, de alguna forma, a Gareki, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo. Con la puerta entre abierto lo único que pudo ser visto fue una mancha negra moviéndose por el corredor. Hirato sonrió, los jóvenes eran muy predecibles.

-Koruko-kun, serías muy amable si dejaras de molestarlo, Gareki-kun es aún muy joven y volátil.

-Lo siento mucho, pero Nai es muy importante para mí, es inevitable hacerlo cuando me doy cuenta que ellos dos…

Hirato sonríe ante la nota, él también lo sabe. –Bien, supongo que eso es todo.

-Por cierto. Gareki es muy lindo.

Hirato no puedo evitar pensar que, evidentemente, Gareki es muy lindo.

.

* * *

.

-¡Nai! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Nai!

Pero nadie contesta y Gareki golpea la puerta más fuerte, rayos como odia todo el asunto y como odia que Hirato le hubiera dicho eso, si Gareki nunca lo hubiera escuchado probablemente ahora tendría la bilis en la garganta y estaría por ir a juntar sus cosas para irse.

-No golpee la puerta así, mee~

Gareki lo mira. -¿Puedes abrir esta puerta?

-Si mee~

-Ábrela. –La oveja lo observa y Gareki frunce el ceño antes de ruborizarse un poco. –Por favor.

-Sí, mee~

La oveja abre y Gareki le susurra un 'gracias' antes de correr al interior. Lo ve, de nuevo está llorando todo tembloroso, es débil y se da cuenta que es un idiota.

Tonto, tonto, idiota.

-Nai… yo…

Salta tan rápido que se sorprende, siente a Nai sobre su cuerpo y no sabe que pensar, ni que hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Pero si sabe una cosa, no puede dejar a Nai.

-¿Qué hice mal? Hice todo lo que pude, he intentado no llorar, he sido fuerte, ayude a Karoku… pero Gareki parece enojado. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué debería hacer?

-No Nai… no…

-Te necesito Gareki… Te quiero.

Y Nai lo abraza, hunde el rostro en su cuello y Gareki decide recostarse en el suelo con el cuerpo tibio del menor sobre él, no hay duda, no puede dejarlo y no es porque Nai lo quiere. Es porque él, si, el deshonesto Gareki lo acepta al fin, está muy enamorado de Nai.

Lo abraza, lo estruja y hunde la nariz en su cabello blanco y a su nariz llega el aroma de Nai, natural, dulce y puro. Es como oler flores en primavera o madera en una tarde húmeda de verano. Es algo que Gareki ama.

-Yo también Nai, lo siento, no voy a irme.

-Ugh… Gareki… no me dejes.

Lo abraza más fuerte y no puede evitar pensar que si Nai no estuviera entonces él no podría ser un poco más sincero.

-Te amo Nai.

-Yo también te amo, Gareki.

Puede, incluso, que ese te amo no sea correspondido, Nai es natural y puro, ingenuo y torpe, por eso sabe que tal vez no le entiende. Pero lo ama y espera, que en el futuro, Nai realmente le corresponda.

-Nai…

Y, con sorpresa, Nai lo besa en la boca y luego vuelve a hundir el rostro en su cuello, Gareki se ruboriza, pero decide no comentar nada de nada, las cosas, como están ahora, son correctas.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? –Pregunta Hirato al aire, Karoku sonríe, pero una sombre cubre sus ojos.

-Más la vale no estar haciéndole algo a Nai… o lo matare.

Hirato supone que a Gareki le espera un largo camino.

.

* * *

_Segunda aportación a Karneval. ¿No sienten que Nai es una ternura? Yo lo amo!_

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
